<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyeliner by toqueso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094747">Eyeliner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/pseuds/toqueso'>toqueso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, No DSOD, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/pseuds/toqueso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi likes buckles; the spirit likes bangles. Luckily, they're both into eyeliner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Yuugi doesn't wear makeup until Atem comes along.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before, their differing styles weren't a particularly important aspect to negotiate, considering the myriad death-by-card-game attempts. But as he and the spirit gradually grew accustomed to their timeshare, the topic cropped up more and more -- like now, when Jounouchi had commanded Yuugi to at least make an attempt at finding an outfit that wasn't their school uniform.</p>
<p>"What do you think of this?" Yuugi raised a heavily-buckled tank in his hands up to the dim light.</p>
<p>Several customers in the store looked over, but Yugi ignored them in favor of the one he was actually addressing. The spirit's skeptical expression gave away his reaction immediately. <i>Hmm…</i></p>
<p>"Not your thing, huh."</p>
<p>
  <i>It seems rather heavy.</i>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, but look how cool it is!" Yuugi shook it briefly and the silver clasps all jangled merrily in response.</p>
<p>The spirit's face contorted briefly into what Yuugi had privately dubbed his patience-for-idiots face. <i>If you say so.</i></p>
<p>Yuugi sighed and re-draped the top onto the hanger, accepting that this was one duel he wasn't about to win. Even though it would look so cool, especially with the chain he hung the puzzle on… "I probably shouldn't, anyways -- I used up most of our wages on those booster packs." </p>
<p>
  <i>Money well-spent.</i>
</p>
<p>"No, I agree! We got that amazing --" Yuugi cut himself off upon meeting the fierce stare of the store clerk, presumably irritated at his shouting. "Uh. Sorry, sir."</p>
<p>He quickly scooted out the entrance, deciding that Jounouchi would just have to bear Yuugi's "eyesore clothing," as he put it, for a little while longer. "Maybe we should just head home?"</p>
<p><i>Yes</i>, the spirit said, relieved. <i>I do not believe we would find anything suitable in that place, anyways.</i></p>
<p>"Hey, that's where I get all my weekend clothes!"</p>
<p>Not even the translucent quality of the spirit's face could mask his smirk. <i>I am aware.</i></p>
<p>Yuugi rolled his eyes and continued strolling through the shopping arcade, weaving through the dense weekend rush. "Guess there's not much left to do then, other than go home and start homework."</p>
<p>He was about to ask his other self if he wouldn't be interested in completing the remaining math problems for him when a lighted window across the avenue caught his attention. In the displayed photograph, a young woman with dramatically lined eyes and thick lashes stared out resolutely at the world -- and seemingly, directly at Yuugi. Not even the crowd's jostling could dislodge him from gazing right back, fascinated by the sweep of color at the corners, the slight iridescence on her lids...</p>
<p>
  <i>Partner?</i>
</p>
<p>Yuugi quickly tore his gaze away. "What's up?"</p>
<p>Despite Yuugi's quick action, the spirit had noticed what had enraptured his partner so. <i>Is there something wrong with that store?</i></p>
<p>"No, nothing."</p>
<p>The spirit studied him. <i>Do you wish to enter?</i></p>
<p>"Oh, no! Makeup stores aren't really for me, you know. Only girls go into them."</p>
<p>
  <i>What about Anzu and Otogi?</i>
</p>
<p>A fair point. Anzu had never been interested in anything makeup-related, outside of the stage wear -- nothing could stand up to her routine of morning dance practice and evening conditioning. Otogi, on the other hand, had become known in their friend circle as the one with new eyeliner designs every time they met up.</p>
<p>"That's...different," Yuugi hedged, and hurried on his way to the bus stop.</p>
<p>Yuugi could practically feel the spirit's gaze studying him, as if the mysteries of Yuugi's mind could be solved just as easily as all their games. Yuugi's face heated, and he ducked his head beneath his shoulder as he dug into his backpack to search for his metro pass that would take them home.</p>
<p>
  <i>You should go in if you are interested.</i>
</p>
<p>Yuugi imagined entering to a cloud of giggles and stares, and the itchy heat on his face grew. "I couldn't, Other Me." He fished out his pass at last and arrived at the stop. </p>
<p>
  <i>Perhaps another day.</i>
</p>
<p>"Maybe," Yuugi replied weakly, and was grateful when the bus pulled up.</p>
<p>Yuugi welcomed the gust of AC that hit his face as soon as he entered, even if he had to shuffle uncomfortably close to the other passengers, with no seats available. The spirit chose to duck back inside the puzzle rather than have his form intersected by another.</p>
<p>
  <i>What was it that drew your attention?</i>
</p>
<p>"Her...eyes," Yuugi replied quietly. </p>
<p>
  <i>What about them?</i>
</p>
<p>His face warmed again, despite the gusts of cool air circulating the tight space. "I just thought they were pretty."</p>
<p>Yuugi felt, rather than saw, the spirit's contemplation before he spoke. <i>There must be another store you would willingly enter for makeup.</i></p>
<p>Yuugi sucked in a breath. Somehow, the spirit saying what he wanted out loud (or, as close to out loud as they got) made it all the more hauntingly close. "I don't want it that badly."</p>
<p>
  <i>I confess, I am unsure why you seem so adverse to the idea. Otogi wears makeup, and I believe it would improve our appearance.</i>
</p>
<p>"Really?" Yuugi said, shocked, but lowered his voice when some of his standing neighbors turned to look at him. "I mean, you think it would look good on us?"</p>
<p>
  <i>It would be a far better decision than some of your other sartorial choices, yes.</i>
</p>
<p>Yuugi ignored the backhanded approval in favor of fiddling with the buckle of his left wrist cuff, brow furrowed. He and the spirit lapsed into a comfortable silence that was only broken when Yuugi hopped off at his stop and began the short walk home. "If you think -- I mean, maybe we could check the convenience store?"</p>
<p><i>Of course</i>, the spirit said warmly.</p>
<p>Instead of turning left at the next intersection, Yuugi made a right to duck into their local Lawson's and beelined for the health section. "Okay, makeup...think it's over here?"</p>
<p>A wall full of products came into view and Yuugi grimaced. "Ugh, there's so many!"</p>
<p><i>Indeed.</i> The spirit emerged from the puzzle, looking just as dismayed as Yuugi. <i>Could you contact Otogi for assistance?</i></p>
<p>"Hmm, not sure if I want to wait for him to email me back." Yuugi walked closer to the displays, carefully avoiding the pink, bejewelled varieties. "Maybe we can figure it out ourselves?"</p>
<p>They set to pondering the mysteries of the makeup shelf, poking at various eyeliner products formed in dizzying permutations. "What's the difference between crayon and liquid?"</p>
<p><i>No idea</i>, the spirit grumbled.</p>
<p>"And what about powder?" Yuugi prodded at another mysterious canister.</p>
<p>
  <i>I think it is time to call in Otogi.</i>
</p>
<p>Yuugi was in the middle of pulling out his phone when a group of teenage girls stumbled into the aisle, all bright noises and cheerful laughter. He paled, quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket, grabbed whatever was in closest distance off the shelf, and practically fled to the check-out.</p>
<p>
  <i>Partner?</i>
</p>
<p>"I didn't want them to see me," he mumbled.</p>
<p>He paid for the...pencil, apparently, before heading home and racing up the stairs to his attic bedroom. He threw open the door to his bathroom and dropped his purchase on their bathroom counter like it was a live trap. "Maybe you could try using it first?" </p>
<p>Yuugi turned his tentative suggestion into more of an order by tamping his consciousness down, then relaxing at the familiar sensation as their souls switched.</p>
<p>"I see you've left me with the choice," the spirit commented dryly.</p>
<p>Yuugi shrugged from his new vantage position, floating centimeters above. <i>Just give it a go!</i></p>
<p>The spirit huffed good-naturedly, but uncapped the pencil and ran it tentatively over the back of his hand. "What do you think?" He asked Yuugi, and raised the resultant dark line up for inspection.</p>
<p>
  <i>Looks good to me. Ready?</i>
</p>
<p>"Duel start," the spirit quipped, and focused onto his reflection.</p>
<p>Carefully, the spirit began to trace a soft line beneath their left eye, starting lightly at the middle and thickening towards the outer edge. Yuugi watched in silence as the spirit ran over the line twice, then thrice, before switching to the other.</p>
<p>In short order, the spirit had successfully applied their new purchase and re-capped the pencil with a flourish. "Well, partner?" He fixed his stare onto Yuugi.</p>
<p>Yuugi's eyes couldn't leave those of his Other Self's. There was something that only the spirit brought to their shared features that made Yuugi unable to tear his gaze away, almost hypnotized by the deep red irises now lined with pencil. A deep ache echoed where Yuugi's ghostly chest was -- he suddenly felt the desire to touch, to do more than just watch… <i>It looks good</i>, he choked out instead.</p>
<p>"Did I not say?"</p>
<p>
  <i>You did, you did...</i>
</p>
<p>"You should try next time."</p>
<p>Yuugi looked at the softly encouraging expression on his other self's face -- well, really his, but the way the spirit looked at him, all kindness and hope, couldn't be mistaken for anybody else. He could never let the spirit down when he had that face on.</p>
<p>"I will."</p><hr/>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>His other self had made it look so easy. But somehow, yet again, Yuugi had stabbed himself in the eye instead of the pictured tightline. </p>
<p>He dropped the pencil onto the bathroom counter with a sigh. Even without raising his head to the mirror, he knew what his reflection held: a short teenager with one rapidly reddening eye, and a wobbly black line underneath it -- not exactly the look he was going for. It had been at least twenty minutes, and Yuugi hadn't anything to show for it.</p>
<p><i>Perhaps if you kept your elbow on the table?</i> The spirit suggested, hovering solicitously to Yuugi's left.</p>
<p>"I've been doing that, Other Me."</p>
<p>
  <i>You raise it when you reach the inner corner. That's why the line looks so much thicker there, see.</i>
</p>
<p>The spirit slowly traced a finger over the offending area. Yuugi shivered briefly at the cool touch. </p>
<p>"Maybe you could show me again? If you keep doing it, I figure our body's muscle memory will kick in."</p>
<p>Yuugi's hopeful glance met the spirit's dryly amused face. <i>I do not believe that is how muscle memory works.</i></p>
<p>"Actually, I've paid enough attention in biology to know that's exactly how it works."</p>
<p>The spirit's expression remained steady. <i>And I have paid enough attention to know the last unit was on organelles, not muscle memory.</i></p>
<p>Yuugi slumped over the sink dramatically and did his best impression of a salted slug. "Come oooon! Just one more time?"</p>
<p>The spirit shook his head, but Yuugi knew he had won as soon as the familiar emptying sensation spread through his limbs. One blink and he was floating on the outside, met with the sight of his own body -- theirs, really -- starfished on the white porcelain counter. He zeroed in on his last attempt and grimaced. <i>Gah, it looks even worse than I thought!</i></p>
<p>"Nothing that cannot be fixed," the spirit said.</p>
<p>The spirit unscrewed the clear bottle of makeup remover from the countertop and deposited a generous amount into a cotton pad. He tapped softly away beginning at the inner edge, pressing with just barely enough force to remove the pigment. The spirit continued his ministrations until no sign of the previous failed attempt was left, then threw the used cotton away with a flourish. Only then did he take up the pencil again, tugging ever-so-slightly to leave marks.</p>
<p>Yuugi floated quietly, somehow unsettled at the gentle strokes. He had seen the results of the spirit's rampage, in those first terrifying months where they had thought of themselves as one. His other self had washed blood off their hands before, sloppily and roughly, as if it were nothing. And yet, here he was, watching the spirit touch their shared body as considerately as he handled their cards.</p>
<p>
  <i>You can press harder, you know.</i>
</p>
<p>The spirit stopped, nonplussed at the interruption. He turned to look at Yuugi directly and sniffed haughtily (which was, frankly, a hilarious expression on their shared features). "Unlike you, I take care of what is mine."</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey, I had this body first! And what do you mean, unlike me?</i>
</p>
<p>The spirit ignored the retort. "I swore I would protect you, Partner. I intend to keep that vow."</p>
<p>Yuugi's prepared retort about a certain scorpion-in-shoe incident died on his tongue in the wake of the spirit's sincerity. He fidgeted mid-air, fumbling for what to say. It really was unfair -- the spirit kept doing this, throwing him off-balance with those honest words, those unwavering promises...</p>
<p>...those constant smirks. <i>You're messing with me, aren't you.</i></p>
<p>The spirit gave a short bark of laughter at Yuugi's pout, causing his hands to tremble and jerk.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ack, watch out!</i>
</p>
<p>Too late. Their face now featured one perfectly lined eye, and one with half a tightline that trailed off diagonally across the span of a pale cheek. </p>
<p>They both stared at their reflection in silence.</p>
<p>Yuugi was the first to break. <i>Ah...hahaha! We look awful!</i></p>
<p>The spirit scowled playfully. "If it is awful you want, I shall provide." He immediately returned to drawing on their face, only this time sketching swirls and dung symbols everywhere.</p>
<p>Yuugi clutched at his sides and tried to catch his breath in-between bouts of hysterical laughter. <i>Other me, no!</i> The spirit ignored him duly and began filling in a fantastically thick moustache.</p>
<p>Right as the spirit had finished shading in the curls, there was a brief knock on the bathroom door before it opened. "Yuugi, it's time for breakfast! You've been in here for --"</p>
<p>Yuugi, unseen, met the disbelieving stare of his grandfather. </p>
<p>"Grandpa," the spirit choked, "ah, I was just…"</p>
<p>To grandpa's credit, he only stared for a few seconds before forging on. "I know you may not be done with...whatever you're doing, but come down and eat, won't you?"</p>
<p>If it were possible to lose organs in the spirit form, Yuugi felt he would've, considering how hard he was laughing. The spirit quickly glared, and Yuugi suddenly felt a sharp tugging in his chest. <i>Hey! There's no way I'm switching with you for this one!</i></p>
<p>"Yuugi?"</p>
<p>"Yes, grandpa," the spirit responded obediently, but his eyeliner-covered face promised future retribution.</p>
<p>Grandpa nodded slowly and turned to return to the kitchen, the old stairs creaking under every step. Yuugi zoomed around to watch his bewildered expression as he left. <i>Man...I guess you could say that he looks real <b>puzzled</b>!</i></p>
<p>"I find your wit sorely lacking," the spirit hissed.</p>
<p>Yuugi just cackled. <i>Enjoy breakfast! I'll come back after, I promise!</i></p>
<p>"Partner!"</p>
<p>The tugging sensation returned and Yuugi folded his consciousness tighter in defense, diving into their shared soul. <i>You've got this, Other Me</i>, he crowed, and let his connection to the outside world fade out. He would enjoy watching the spirit squirm at the table -- all from the relative comfort of his soul room, of course.</p><hr/>
<p>There were, of course, other eyeliner incidents in their future. But by the time they boarded the flight to Egypt for the Ceremonial Duel, Yuugi could tightline and draw a passable wing without any assistance. His now-immaculate, individual touch-up skills came in handy when Atem disappeared beyond the door in a rush of scorching light, sending a rush of tears to Yuugi's eyes. </p>
<p>Not like he had another pair of hands to help him anymore, anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. During</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sunday before he departed for university, Yuugi rose earlier than he had for any weekend ever before. The mid-morning sun filtered through his curtains as he stretched slowly into a standing position and winced at the creak of his joints under the motions. Had he always felt this tense? Briefly, he considered rolling back into bed, and gave his pillow an assessing look.</p><p>Right on cue, his mother's voice came through his bedroom door. "Yuugi! Are you awake? You need to start getting ready!"</p><p>"I'm up!" He called back, slightly hoarse.</p><p>He washed up and stumbled his way downstairs, where a bowl of rice and broiled fish awaited him. He ate slowly before slouching back to his room, reluctantly pulling out a crumpled, black duffel from underneath his bed, dislodging several dust bunnies in the process.</p><p>Technically, that counted as part of the packing process, Yuugi reasoned, and promptly sat down at his desk to reward himself with a new crypto riddle Kaiba had challenged him with.</p><p>He prodded at it as the sun climbed higher in the sky, furiously scribbling and crossing out dead-ends on his scratch sheet. Leave it to Kaiba to come up with something like this, equal parts exhilarating and frustrating...he was on the cusp of a breakthrough (he hoped) when three sharp knocks vibrated against his door. Yuugi whipped around in his seat to meet his mother's unimpressed stare. </p><p>"Packing going well?"</p><p>Yuugi giggled nervously. "Uh, just got sidetracked…"</p><p>His mother rolled her eyes and strode over to his closet, yanking it open. "Yuugi. At the very least, pack some clothes -- at least then in the worst case, you won't show up to classes in your pajamas." She eyed the mass of black leather skeptically, before shrugging and turning back to face him. "Okay?"</p><p>Yuugi nodded meekly.</p><p>His mother sighed, but fondly this time. "And put that away, will you? You can play after this is done." </p><p>"'Kay…"</p><p>"Well, if you don't want to, that works for me too! I can keep you here longer," she teased.</p><p>"Mo-om!"</p><p>She laughed and began to walk out. "Pack, Yuugi! The sooner you're done, the sooner you can relax."</p><p>Yuugi waited until his mother had exited fully before turning back in his seat to face the riddle. He was so close, he could feel it…!</p><p>"Yuugi!"</p><p>He jolted. How did even she know? He hastily shoved the papers in the desk drawer and stood up. "I'm starting!" He hollered.</p><p>He scurried over to the closet and waited for any telltale sound of his mother's return. When nothing audible came, he began to haphazardly pull clothes off their hangers and throw them in the general vicinity of the bag.</p><p>He had made it through the majority of his closet when his hands touched something cold in the back. Frowning, he pulled it into the light and saw he was holding the ankh charm on a wrist cuff, unmistakably one of Atem's favored accessories.</p><p>Yuugi dropped it as if it had bit him.</p><p>Atem's absence was a year-old wound, and when faced directly it ached as if it had been yesterday. Yuugi had an unpleasant suspicion that it would remain so for quite some time.</p><p>Maybe he could shelve the clothing issue for now. He wandered into his bathroom, idly opening drawers and fishing through their contents. Definitely needed those hairties, this bottle of gel, and what the heck was this?</p><p>Yuugi held a short, nubby stick aloft. He peered closer. It had left a dark streak on his fingertips and smudged further as he rolled it around. Then, with a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach, Yuugi knew.</p><p>God, it was like his Other Self was everywhere! Yuugi hissed and tossed it back onto the bathroom counter. Instead of being a comforting reminder, all it did was remind him of everything he had lost. He set his jaw and continued yanking items out. The last thing he wanted was to fall back into the dark pit he had so often languished in those first days after Atem's departure.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, the nubby end seemed to stare accusingly at him.</p><p>He gave up and shuffled back into his room, collapsing back onto the bed with clothing strewn over the sheets. His limbs felt as leaden as they had in Shadow Games past, like they were under the weight of some invisible force.</p><p>That pencil had been all that was left of their initial foray into eyeliner. Since using it till nearly the end, they had begun to explore different drugstore brands together, up until…</p><p>..well, up until Atem had left. Yuugi considered tucking the small bit that remained into his duffel so he could carry this remaining bit of their connection, even if their souls no longer shared a space. </p><p>No, that would be unbearable, to only have the smallest of things left as a memento. In a flash of inspiration, he pulled his mobile off its charging cable and began composing an email. Malik would know the answer to this.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
[from]: ymutou@docomo.ne.jp &lt;&lt;<br/>
[to]: ishtar.m@click.gsm.eg &lt;&lt;<br/>
Do you know the kind of eyeliner that pharaohs used? &lt;&lt;<br/>
</p>
</div>The inspiration wore off the moment he hit 'send' and rolled over in agony. What was he <i>thinking</i>? Nevertheless, his phone chirped in reply not one minute later.<p>&gt;&gt; [from]: ishtar.m@click.gsm.eg<br/>
&gt;&gt; [to]: ymutou@docomo.ne.jp<br/>
&gt;&gt; What, galena? That shit was like lead and fat.</p><p>Yuugi squinted at the unfamiliar word ("galena"?) but the description was enough to put him off. There went that idea. He buried his face against his rumpled pillow but dutifully tapped out a message. Hopefully Malik wouldn't tease him about this later.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
[from]: ymutou@docomo.ne.jp &lt;&lt;<br/>
[to]: ishtar.m@click.gsm.eg &lt;&lt;<br/>
I see, thanks! Go to sleep -- it's 4 am your time!（´･△･｀）&lt;&lt;<br/>
</p>
</div>Malik's response was again concerningly fast.<p>&gt;&gt; [from]: ishtar.m@click.gsm.eg<br/>
&gt;&gt; [to]: ymutou@docomo.ne.jp<br/>
&gt;&gt; Who are you, Isis? Try gel with a brush. Heard Rose of Versailles is good. Go easy on the thickness though -- you're starting to look like a raccoon.</p><p>Yuugi winced. Malik was being a bit too insightful for comfort as always. "I didn't say <i>I</i> wanted to use it," Yuugi protested into the air, and then, "and I do <i>not</i> look like a raccoon!"</p><p>Still, he sent another thank you and returned the phone to its cable. Rose of Versailles? Like the girls' manga? He probably wasn't going to find that in the local Lawson's -- he'd have to go to the local shopping arcade for that. He imagined stepping into one of the makeup stores there and took a deep breath. He had done so many things without Atem now, hadn't he? This was just going to be another one of them.</p><p>"You got your way after all, Other Me," Yuugi said into his pillow, and tried not to be hurt when nobody replied.</p>
<hr/><p>For all the fears he had, walking in was a non-event. Instead of the stares and giggles he had anticipated, all he received was the customary welcome from a salesperson stationed near the entrance, and then the polite indifference of employees not paid on commission.</p><p>He nearly crumpled in relief, but managed to save himself from swooning in the lipstick aisle. He wove his way around shelves stacked dizzyingly high until he reached one that looked reasonably similar to the ones he had perused with Atem in other convenience shops. "Gel," he reminded himself under his breath, and set to perusing, this time painfully alone.</p><p>He had just managed to find the brand Malik mentioned on a bottom shelf (distinctively featuring an inconsolable princess on the packaging) before a pair of low heels stepped into his field of vision. "Can I be of any assistance today?" The owner of the shoes asked.</p><p>Yuugi rose from his crouched position and smiled back at the assistant. "Have you tried this before?" He held out the container. "A friend recommended it to me, but I'm not very familiar…"</p><p>"Ah, the Lady Oscar type!" </p><p>She shepherded him towards a nearby try-on counter and quickly equipped him with a sample and a hermetically sealed brush. "Please go ahead and try!"</p><p>Yuugi sat at the stool obediently, dipped the fluffy brush into the pot, and raised it to his right eyelid. Did Atem do this himself, in the afterlife? Or did he have servants to perform these kinds of duties for him? Yuugi tried to imagine Atem sitting at an ancient Egyptian vanity, but all his mind could conjure up was the blood and fear of the Memory World.</p><p>Yuugi shook his head. No, it wouldn't be anything like that, he concluded, and began to apply the gel. Atem wouldn't delegate this, he thought, after all this time without a body, he would probably enjoy any sensory input. He wouldn't take too long -- he must have other duties still, even in Aaru. So he'd go about it purposefully, but still take the time to appreciate all the sensations involved: the wet slick of the galena, the pressure of the applicator in his hand.</p><p>And what if Yuugi were there with him? They would lean into each other's space, bump arms and shoulders knowingly, help the other with touch-ups. They could feel each other, share warmth between all the places they connected. And they'd talk without tears, without one on his knees and the other already halfway through an oppressively bright door.</p><p>It was so clear in Yuugi's mind that he could palpably sense Atem's presence beside him, a warm golden glow in his mind's eye. Slowly, Yuugi released himself from his mental image, and saw--</p><p>--a single, short teenager with a hopeful expression reflected in a store mirror, eyeliner perfectly applied. No ancient pharaoh by his side, no shining puzzle around his neck.</p><p>Yuugi felt like he had been slapped.</p><p>"Sir, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Y-yeah!"</p><p>Yuugi kept staring at his reflection. Maybe he could bring that sensation of nearness back, if he concentrated hard enough. All he wanted was to lose himself in the daydream again and grasp the wisps of Atem he had managed to snatch just moments earlier. What was it that he had conjured? The reassuring timbre of his voice, the memory of his smile? The longer Yuugi strained, the fainter the image grew.</p><p>Yuugi finally broke away from the mirror as the last embers of his dream faded. He hopped off the chair and told the assistant, "I'll take it." </p><p>On the way home, he tried to console himself with the thought that Atem wasn't lost to him forever, per say -- they would meet again one day in the afterlife. And if Yuugi thought about it that way, it meant he had that much more time to strengthen his makeup game.</p><p>It was a cold comfort.</p>
<hr/>
<h4>Four years later</h4><p>Yuugi's phone rang the second he stepped out of his final exam into the quiet campus pathways. He took just one more moment to savor the sensation of being done (forever!) with college before picking up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Yuugi-kun, hello. This is Isis."</p><p>Yuugi stopped in his tracks and quickly relegated himself to a nearby bench. "Isis-san! Hi, what's up?"</p><p>Internally, he winced. A call from Egypt...he sure hoped that Isis was ready to pay for it.</p><p>"Are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Uh, no! This is a great time, actually." <i>International call!</i> He reminded himself sternly. <i>Don't waste her time!</i> "But please, tell me -- is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>Even over the staticky connection, Yuugi could hear the smile in her voice. "Rather, I think there's something I can do for <i>you</i>. One moment, please."</p><p>A bit surprised, Yuugi waited as a shuffling sound came through the line, before some furious whispering. "Er, hello?"</p><p>The whispering peaked in volume before dying away sharply, replaced by heavy breathing. "Isis-san, are you okay?"</p><p>There was a throat-clearing from a distinctively deep tone on the other end, and Yuugi's heart rose in his chest in a way it had not in the past five years. "Isis...san?"</p><p>A voice that Yuugi heard only in his dreams came over. "I am not Isis, unfortunately. I hope that is not too much of a disappointment."</p><p>An inane part of Yuugi's brain thought, oh, it's good that I wore the waterproof stuff today, as he began to sniffle. "O-other me?"</p><p>"It's been a while, partner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally, the bit I wrote this entire thing for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything -- Isis' fateful call, their reunion in the hot Luxor airport, the scramble to obtain identification of dubious legality -- Yuugi and Atem had ended up somewhere close to where they began: lounging on the floor of Yuugi's bedroom on a weekend morning.</p><p>"You should press harder."</p><p>From his kneeling position, Yuugi leant back with a scowl and stuck his tongue out at the man facing him. "That seems familiar!"</p><p>Atem opened his eyes lazily, one half-lined. His position was similarly relaxed, back resting against the foot of Yuugi's bed. "Does it?"</p><p>Yuugi waved his brush huffily and almost knocked over the small pot from its position on the worn carpet. "Listen, I know what I'm doing. Close your eyes and go back to sitting pretty."</p><p>"Oh, well, if it's <i>pretty</i> you desire..."</p><p>Yuugi wanted to keep his scowl, but found only a smile on his lips. "Very funny."</p><p>He rocked forward again to cradle Atem's cheek in one hand, then traced it upwards along the contours of his face. He stopped right below Atem's brow and pulled ever-so-gently at the skin there, whispering, "Hold still."</p><p>Atem pressed his face deeper into Yuugi's hand in response, melting into Yuugi's palm. "As you wish."</p><p>Atem was incredibly beautiful even centimeters away, with smooth, dark skin and long, thick eyelashes. Yuugi found his focus drifting the longer he stared. It had only been three months since their reunion, but he could already detect differences between the Atem that sat before him and his facsimile Memory World body. The hard angles of his face had softened somewhat, and the ever-present creases underneath his eyes had begun to ease -- all changes that Yuugi relished and encouraged. Even the way Atem held himself had changed: he now slouched freely in chairs and walked without scanning his surroundings. Yuugi was afraid to hope for more, but whatever did come, he could be at Atem's side now to watch all of it.</p><p>"Partner?"</p><p>Yuugi startled, and tried not to self-immolate as he realized that he'd been effectively panting directly over Atem's perfect face for the past few minutes. "Ah, sorry!"</p><p>Atem smirked. "Too pretty for you?"</p><p>Yuugi shook his head fondly even as his heart rate picked up. The last thing he needed to do was give Atem more ammo by admitting he had hit the nail on the head. He returned to his task, pointedly using the exact same amount of pressure he had at the beginning. "Did you give your servants this much trouble in the afterlife?"</p><p>"I dared not, lest they be as captivated as you are," Atem teased.</p><p>Despite the jab, Yuugi felt -- vindicated, almost. "That's what I thought! I always thought you would want to do this kind of thing yourself."</p><p>"You know me best, as always."</p><p>They sat in a peaceful silence, relaxing in the temperate breeze that came through the open window. Yuugi finished with one eye and started on the other. Really, Atem <i>was</i> unfairly good-looking...</p><p>"In...truth," Atem began, hesitantly, "drawing my own galena made me feel closer to you."</p><p>Yuugi stopped mid-stroke.</p><p>Atem continued, faster. "Yet even then, it seemed a ritual half-complete without your presence."</p><p>A bead of sweat trailed down Atem's temple and Yuugi watched it, frozen. As several moments went by without a sound from either of them, Atem's skin began to noticeably heat beneath Yuugi's hand.</p><p>"I felt the same!" Yuugi finally blurted out. </p><p>They looked at each other dumbly.</p><p>Yuugi finally lifted the brush from Atem's face and twirled it in his fingers, choosing to watch it flick in his fingers rather than look at his partner.  "All that time, all I wanted was you close."</p><p>Atem's breath ghosted over Yuugi's cheek. "Close?"</p><p>Slowly, Yuugi summoned the courage to meet Atem's gaze. "Yeah."</p><p>He rested the brush down on the edge of the gel pot, fumbling it with shaky hands. He took a deep breath, dug a little deeper inside himself, and found the strength to lean even farther forward to press his lips to Atem's.</p><p>For one horrible moment, Atem was as stone beneath him. Yuugi feared he had misread everything, but then a warm hand covered his and Atem was <i>kissing back</i>.</p><p>It was a little jarring, a little twitchy. Yuugi wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. He squirmed as close to Atem as he could to align every inch of their bodies, hands squeezing and holding as they curled tighter together as one. Yuugi could've cried, to finally feel Atem solid and real beneath his fingers instead of a translucent image from memory or dream. Nothing could ever come close to the taste of Atem's gloss, to the firmness of his arms, to the smell of his skin.</p><p>They came up for air eventually, both gasping and smiling, stunned in their joy. Atem was gratifyingly disheveled (but eyeliner still perfect); his breaths came out in an uneven cadence of sharp jerks. "Close enough?"</p><p>Yuugi laughed, nodded, and then reconsidered. He glanced at his door to make sure it was just as closed as it was before. "Um," he cleared his throat nervously, "maybe...even closer."</p>
<hr/><p>Hours later, they rolled off the bed to discover the open gel had dried out. "Oh, well," Atem said, studiously casual, "I suppose I could let you try again another time."</p><p>"<i>Let</i> me?" Yuugi replied indignantly, and got back to work ensuring that Atem would be too busy to <i>suppose</i> anything anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>